Kuzon
Kuzon is the main character in Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan. 'About' Kuzon is a Saiyan teenager who's 15, and meets Goku and the Z-Fighters when he lands on Earth with his best friend, Mumba. Kuzon is Goku's biggest fan, and even left his planet to visit him. Kuzon is a sort of silent Saiyan child, who is very confident. When there is a fight, Kuzon wants to be the main fighter, in order for him to see what he's made of, and he wishes to master all the Saiyan levels and forms so that he can become stronger and impress his parents when he returns home from Earth. Kuzon always wears his signature blue clothes, and has a brown tail, blue eyes, and a blue sword which, for unknown reasons, is never even used or mentioned. 'Biography' 'Childhood' Just before Planet Vegeta blew up, 2 Saiyans, a Male and Female were heading towards a random planet due to pressing a button in a hurry to get off Planet Vegeta. The Saiyans land on a planet with a Unknown race. The Saiyans planned to destroy the planet for Frieza, but are relaxed by the races delights. They names were revealed to be Toman '''and Lettune'. 7 Years later, the Saiyans had a child, 'Kuzon. Kuzon grew up and trained with his Father and made a friend out of a member of the race, Mumba. Mumba grew up with Kuzon and trained with him. When Kuzon was 7, a weird shadow appeared which was soon to be a Snake named Snakeonaman, who was attacking the planet, left while also leaving 8 weird Creatures named'' Zinglys''. The Zingly's were powerful pring like creatures that were very challenging and powerful. Kuzon wanted to protect the some dead Greenies (Mumbas' Unnamed Race), so he went head to head with then and was soon outmatched, so Mumba stepped in and tried, but was even worse than Kuzon, until he soon tranformed into his very muscular form that increased his power 20 times. They both made it thorugh some Zinglys' until Mumba deformed form the state from energy failure, so soon Toman has to step in, he played a short role but weakened one of the last Zinglys', after that, a Very Muscular small Kuzon laid down the hammer to the last Zingly and ultimately destroyed them. That night after a unconcious Kuzon was put in bed by his parent's,when Kuzon was asleep, At the same time, Broly had finaly been defeated and a spirit Somehow, flowed from Brolys inner body, all the way across the galaxy, to the planet where Kuzon was with his parents. The spirt flowed in his body and made Kuzon the next Legendary Super Saiyan. Over the years, Kuzon and Mumba trained and trained and got older, when Mumba was 11, he became a spaceship builder like a lot of his race, and when Kuzon hears about Goku and the others, He got Mumba to build a home spaceship, for him and Mumba to travel to Earth in. On Kuzon and Mumbas journey to Earth, there was a Full kitchen, living room, 4 bedrooms, a bathroom, a Training room, a gravity training room, and a second story with driving deck, which they both used to their domain. After The 2 arrived on Earth, Kuzon heard of Snake soon arrival, he told Mumba to leave back to the home planet and be safe. Mumba then had the acception and said yes. Snake and Kuzon's Showdown Kuzon after the next day of spending the night at Chi-Chi and Goku's, Kuzon was up and ready for Snake's arrival like the others. The Spaceship landed down on Earth, and the door slowly opened. Out floated Snake, and many other guards. Kuzon got in a argument with him and wanted to fight him. So Goku went Super Saiyan 4 and used Instant Transmission to get Kuzon and him to Yunzibit which is where they did their Showdown. Kuzon let Goku go first, so he can watch him fight, but refused to let Goku beat him, or go Super Saiyan 4. Goku easily pummeled Snake, that was, until Snake used a Move that easily made Goku go unconcious. After Goku went unconcious, Kuzon fought Snake himself. The 2 pummeled Each other, in a deadly bloody battle, then Snake pulled off a Numa blast, which destroyed half of Yunzibit, and almost Kuzon. Snake thought he was the winner, until Out of nowhere, Kuzon got up and pulled off something new to the Series, a '''Super Saiyan. After a minute of warm up, Snake was surprised by this form he had obtained, until he was abruptly interrupted by a Ultra Kick by Kuzon, which then lit the Super Showdown, between them. With the ground spurting lava, and a long bloody battle, Kuzon was getting more powerful with every hit, while Snake was just getting worse. Then Kuzon thought of his desperate move, the Super Bomb. Kuzon struggled to Form it due to Snake's ignorant act, but Kuzon kicked him to a high wall and fired the bomb, which could barley be seen from space , and Could even be seen from Roshi's, The bomb incinerated Snake to pure ash, and rubble. the energy the bomb stole from was unacceptable and Kuzon fell to the ground unconscious and left his Super Saiyan state while the Bomb exploded.... Which is when he became a pure-hearted, Z-Fighter. 'Kuzon and Cabban's Take On' After Kuzon and Snake's long, hard, bloody fight, Kuzon lay on the ground at the battle scene unconcious form long energy loss (The Super Bombs only bad effect), Kuzon smiles from defeating Snake. The other Z-Fighters get curious why Kuzon took all night, so Goku go's Super Saiyan 4 and appears with Goten and Trunks to Yunzibit, where they soon find Kuzon on the ground out. The gang take him back to Roshi's where everybody else is glad to see Kuzon, Dende heals Kuzon, Kuzon takes a shower and cleans up, and then go's back to his self and shows everybody his Super saiyan state, which the other Super Saiyans (Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks) are surprised of. After a Single Day, Gohan and the others feel a high energy in the city, and Gohan, Goten and Trunks go to check it out. A Space ship, with a bunch of pods with it, land on the ground. a bunch of Saiyan guards come out and A strange other Saiyan man walks out of the Spaceship, Cabban. Cabban, Gohan both have a lnog conversation, and then Cabban destorys a little section of the city, leaving Gohan and them under a pile of rubble, and Cabban and his guards continue on to fly away for his search for Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan, (Which He finds out later that is Kuzon but he still trys to kill him). After an Hour, Goku and Kuzon get suspicious and go to the city to see what Gohan and them are up to and whats taking so long, Goku and Kuzon rescue Gohan, Goten and Trunks from the rubble take them home and Gohan explains to them what happened, then Goku and Kuzon go away to find this "Cabban" guy. Kuzon soo decides that he knows Super Saiyan isn't enough to defeat Cabban, and wants to go in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train to beat this Cabban guy. Much to everyones surprise, Goku and him enter the Chamber, where he then obtains Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, Full Power Super Saiyan, and Super Saiyan 2. After Goku and Kuzon get out of the Chamber, they chase after Cabban for a while, Cabban lands to scavenge the area, which is when Goku and Kuzon make their landing and Meet Cabban for the first time. They all talk, then agree to fight like Saiyans. Cabban powers up and Goku go's Super Saiyan, (Much to Cabbans Surprise) and Goku easily outmatches Cabban, but Cabban is still intacted (Due to him being as strong as a Super Saiyan 2, which is what he's waiting for). Kuzon then begins to fight, and Starts right off as a Super Saiyan, and Cabban outmatches Kuzon, then Kuzon Decides to go Ascended Super Saiyan and outmatches Cabban a bit more, but Kuzons not impressed with himself and his slow buldged body, so he and decides to skip Ultra and Full-Power Super Saiyan, and pull off the unbeatable, Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 2 Kuzon orders Goku to leave (Like he usually does) and takes Cabban himself which begins the series next Super Battle. After That They begin the battle, Saiyan on Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 Kuzon quickly pummel's Cabban but over time Cabban catches up, but he is still a bit weaker than Kuzon. Kuzon slam's Cabban around and so does Cabban to Kuzon. Kuzon take's advantage of the lightning from his Super Saiyan 2 Form and use's it to shock Cabban. After so long of a sweaty bloody battle (Not as bad as Snake's) Kuzon, worn out almost with Cabban doing the same, him and Goku decide to use the Super Spirit Bomb, which Kuzon assert's lots of his energy to it, and they throw it together straight at helpless Cabban. The Bomb incinerates Cabban like Snake and ends his Terror Rein. Goku and Kuzon fall unconcious to the ground happy, and The World is Saved again. 'Terror On Meje' 2 years after Cabban was defeated, Kuzon and Goku and the rest of the gang enjoyed peace. They then had the idea, to bring Kuzon to a different planet than just Earth, so they made some plans. They all decided to go to a planet no Z-Fighter had been too, Planet Meje. So they take a Space trip there. Upon landing, on the planet with a blueish green sky and green grass, they went through some hard times getting to meet the King of the Meje race, King Meje. After a super long line and mean woman, they get to the King's palace. There, everyone meets the great king, Meje. He is a nice one, like most other of the race, though now and then he gives one of them, Kuzon, strange looks. The Z-Fighters get a hotel room that night, with much going on inbetween. In the middle of the night, though, King Meje, attacks. Kuzon and the others fight him until they get to a stop spot. There, King Meje explains. Many years ago, a strange powerful and mad boy, came by and just blew up the old Planet Meje, the King, young, discovers his wife and kids all died, few Meje's and the King survived on airships. Then they each engage in battle yet again, this time the real stuff. First Trunks fights the King. After a long battle, and Trunks achieving Full-Power Super Saiyan for the first time, he is still sowly defeated and knocked out. Then Goten fights him, facing the same fate in the end. Then Gohan, made a longer harder fight due to his experience and Super Saiyan 2, but also faced the same fate in the end. Then Vegeta fought, barely outlasting Gohan. But lost, but didn't get knocked out. Then in came down to Kuzon. Then the real fight began. Kuzon went Super Saiyan and started out his fight fine. Soon, King Meje reached his second form, not much different though. This was beat by Super Saiyan 2 Kuzon after some beating around. Then, King Meje went to his final, King Meje, form 3. This form easily beat Kuzon, as it tripled his power, and his second only half increased his base. Kuzon finally grew sick of it, and decided to let go his 3rd form, so he, after a long hard transformation and his first time, he finally hit, Super Saiyan 3!! 'This suprised everyone, as they didn't see it coming. Kuzon easily beat around King Meje, but King Meje still outclassed Kuzon by a small margin. King Meje soon unleashed his Electric Shock Bomber, which challenged all the Z-Fighters. Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku all took on the blast at their fulls. Kuzon, still a Super Saiyan 3, attempted to stop Meje by beating him up still, but failed. Kuzon was soon knocked out clean when King Meje knocked him. After that, after King Meje also hurt Pan almost killing her, Goku didn't care what Kuzon said, blasted into Super Saiyan 4, and pummeled King Meje easily. After a few hits, he, and Gohan, used a 100x Kamehameha to knock Meje out cold. And it worked. 15 minutes later, Kuzon and King Meje woke. They faced each other again, and Kuzon found out why and understanded how Meje was knocked out. Kuzon and King Meje, with Kuzon's hatred for him hurting Pan fuel, faced each other one last time in a super battle, Super Saiyan 3 Kuzon vs. Form 3 King Meje. Soon, after they were both out of energy, Goku remembered an idea, and Kuzon heard it. So the idea, the ''Super Impaler! It was the only way. So since it was a super huge move, every Z-Fighter, even Vegeta, lended most of their energy to Kuzon and Goku, who were going to control the blast. After a bit, Kuzon and Goku went together, used the super blast. After the planet crumbled, and was close to dying and blowing up, King Meje was smashed down. Goku after a while and gathering the others lost, went Super Saiyan 4, and grabbed Kuzon, still controlling the blast, and used instant transmission to teleport to Earth. Otherwise, King Meje, mad at their escape, was soon impaled by the Super Impaler, and was incinerated. Along with that, Planet Meje, exploded in a super explosion after the blast impact... Snake returns...with his brothers '''Movies These are the Movies of the Kuzon Series. Most are Canon. 'Kuzon: The Movie' Kuzon: The Movie is the first feature film of the Series. This is the only Movie thats not Canon. It take's place the Night beetween the Snakeonaman Saga and the Cabban Saga, when in the Morning, Goku and Kuzon were at a resturant eating, and they walk out to feel high power levels, but forget it and go on. Gohan comes. That night the gang is asleep and they hear screaming in the city nearby along with the power they felt eariler. They go down to see what it is, and the city is full of Snakes. They proceed helping people, until they come to 2 giant Snakes in the middle harrasing the police. Goku and them have a long conversation and they find out their Snakes' Parents named King and Queen Snake, here to avenge their son. They get into fighting, And Goku uses Instant Transmission as Super Saiyan 4 to go to Yunzibit Highlands. Once they get there, it's a large like Desert from Kuzon and Snakes' fight. Kuzon and Snake start going at it. Not long after the start Kuzon goes Super Saiyan and has the priority over King Snake. After a log hard Battle, Kuzon decides his only way to win his like how he defeated his son, with a Super Bomb. Kuzon completely destroys King Snake with it and saves everyone. Not long after Kuzon returns to Kame House with the other and gets back into himself, Queen Snake returns and confess' how she had been King Snakes puppet for a long time. Goku explains to her that she is better and to go home and make a new land for her race. The next day Cabban comes. 'Kuzon Movie 2: Kuzons Parents' This is the second movie in the Kuzon franchise. Kuzon does not play a role in this Movie at all and is not even thought of (Yet), but Kuzons' Parents do. It is a flashback movie that takes place before the Kuzon Saga a amount of years. The movie explains Toman and Lettunes' younger years when they were "Real" Saiyans and took planets for Frieza like any other Saiyan. Read or Watch the Movie for more info. 'Kuzon Movie 3: Return of Cabban' 'Video Games' These are the Video Games Kuzon appeared in (So far) in the Kuzon Franchise. 'Kuzon: The Video Game' This is the first Video game of the Franchise. This is a normal Dragonball-like Video Game but with Kuzon and some more features and Characters. The Video game is for play on the Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360, and Playstation 3. The player play's through the Storyline of the first to Sagas of the Series, the Snakeonaman Saga and Cabban Saga. The Game came out right after the Cabban saga. In the Main Mode, you go through 10 missions, they are: *Goku Vs. Snake (1st Form) *Kuzon Vs. Snake (1st Form *Goku Vs. Snake (2nd Form) *Kuzon Vs. Snake (2nd Form) *Super Saiyan Kuzon Vs. Snake (2nd Form) *Gohan Vs. Cabban *Goten Vs. Cabban *Goku Vs. Cabban *Super Saiyan Goku Vs. Cabban *Kuzon Vs. Cabban *Ascended Super Saiyan Kuzon Vs. Cabban *Super Saiyan 2 Kuzon Vs. Cabban You can Also do battles and training where you can pick most of the fighting DB Characters and which ones to battle each other. (Like Raging Blast 2). 'Kuzon Video Game 2: Trouble on Meje' 'Specials' These are the TV specials Kuzon appears in in the series. 'Kuzon TV Special: A Dragon Ball Halloween!' Kuzon is on Mount Paouz during Halloween sometime between the Cabban and Meje Sagas. When the Z-Fighter's are Trick or Treating, kids are running from an old, large, creepy haunted house up the hill up north. They head there and enter the house. After many traps and so, Gohan is attacked by a 'man' in a bear suit after entering a tie trap. Soon though, whatever's under the suit, tears the suit off, and it is a wierd looking Devil man who attacks the Gang, but is killed quite easily. It is never explained who this is, Xaloax never mentions him, the Gang doesn't again, it will possibly never be known. Soon, the gang finds a large dead room. An unknown voice speaks too them, but this is soon revealed to be a large white catepillar, named Xaloax. After some talk, they fought. Soon at fights end, he transformed into a smaller faster form (pictured above). He is soon killed by Kuzon, Pan, Goku, Gohan and Goten's Super Kamehameha, and Trunks' Volcanic Explosion, and is impaled and incinerated. During the fight, Xaloax mentions that when Cabban arrvied on Earth about a year earlier, he had Xaloax as a sort of 'pet' or companion. Cabban released him as a small catepillar, so if Cabban possibly died, Xaloax would have revenge. And Cabban did die later, so Xaloax said him attacking the Gang so late was all part of his "plan". Kuzon doesn't have much of a big role in the Special, as the creator (Ultra Kuzon) thought he'd take a break from Kuzon being the big hero, and instead made it an everyone hero, and it is. 'Kuzon TV Special: Thanksgiving on Mount Paouz' 'Tranformations' As like most Saiyans in DBZ, Kuzon is able to transform to unbelieveable heights, which he is also (like the title) The Legendary Super Saiyan (but not naturally). He can go: *'Super Saiyan '(Snake Saga) *'Super Saiyan 2' (Cabban Saga) *'Super Saiyan 3' (Meje Saga) In the main series Kuzon never go's Super Saiyan 4, but it is said he can, as he can easily go Great Ape and his (At the end of the Series) Powerful enough. He goe's Super Saiyan 4 in Kuzon Movie 5: The Coming of Soiu. He can and could go''' Legendary Super Saiyan''' since Brolys spirit went into him for unknown reasons. Since it is not his form and most of the power is Brolys', he cannot really control it but can focus his anger on one enemy and at least know a bit of what he is doing. Kuzon learns Ascended Super Saiyan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He used it against Cabban but is not strong enough. His version is just like every other version, but is the first time a Ascended is seen outside of Saiyan Armor. He had the ability to go Ultra Super Saiyan against Cabban but never took it. He learned this form in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber too. It like anyone else who uses the form is very slow and out of control, a reason why he never used it. He never even mentions Full Power Super Saiyan but if he is a Super Saiyan 2 he would of had to of reached this form in the Time Chamber. He never uses this form against Cabban, he decides he would skip from Ascended Super Saiyan straight to Super Saiyan 2. Muscle Pack (In the Moves and blasts section) is not really a Transformation, just a large increase in muscles but it still makes the user stronger. Kuzon could go''' Great Ape''' if he wanted to, though he only go's Ape once but he turns to Golden Great Ape after. He suggests to have control over the form, maybe because he went Great Ape once. He can go Great Golden Ape, but it is seen only in the movies. He uses it to ascend to Super Saiyan 4 and can control it too. 'Parents' See Kuzon's Parent's. 'Moves' *'Ki Blast- '''The most basic form of energy wave *'Long Beam'''- One of Kuzons' Fathers techniques taught to him. It's Dark Purple and uses alot of energy. It can cut weak skin and also explode on contact if made. *'Kamehameha'- Taught to him by Goku. He rarley uses it. *'Paralyzation- '''This Move Paralyzes the enemy for about 10 seconds, it can be overpowered with strength **'Shock Paralyzation'''- A more Powerful version of Paralyzation. It shock's the enemy and paralyzes him for 20 seconds. **'Frost Paralyzation and Flame Paralyzation'- Only used in Kuzon: The Video Game. It is the same as Shock Paralyzation but Burn's and Freeze's the enemy. *'Blazing Saw'- Kuzons' Version of the Destructo Disk. A Very Dark Blue (Or or Light Blue) Disc that is like Gotenks' Galactic Donut, only LED Blue and cuts through just about anything. If the enemy try's to ride on the top, he will be froze. *'Freeze'- A Blue Laser shot from the Index finger that freeze's the enemy in ice. Eis Shenron uses this against Super Saiyan 4 Goku in Dragonball GT, only his was much stronger. *'Red Ball Attacks'- This is very similar to the Kaio-Ken, only it is much stronger when it comes to Ki energy. Kuzon use's this on just about every enemy. The form use's alot of Ki energy, but when Kuzon uses it, it triples the Ki energy upon using. Kuzon get's a Pure Red Aura and his Hair turns almost red (Its the same color, but the glare makes it look red). In this form, the user can only use it for 2 minutes at a time, due to it's large Ki consumption. The User is very usually grouchy-like due to them not wanting to waste time, so it has 6 attack's listed below, this is one of Kuzons' Signature Moves. **'Red Ball and Red Laser'- A Ball of Red Energy that can be thrown at a enemy. It explodes on Contact, making it hard to dodge. The Laser is just like any other laser only Red and hurts the enemy. **'Red Blast'- Similar to the God breaker blast used by Present Trunks in GT, It's Red and is a light blast from the hand for a second or two. It hurt's the enemy like any other. **'Giant Red Ball'- A larger version of the Red Ball. It is formed in the hand facing up, then thrown making a much larger explosion. **'Red Doders'- Multiple largejn Ki Blasts shot rapidly (About 80 Mile per hour). A similar attack is used by Super Saiyan 3 Goku against Kid Buu in Dragonball Z. They each make small explosions on contact. **'Red Super Blast'- Very Similar to the Kamehameha, only Red. It is formed like the Masenko but more behind the head. It fires a large contiuous energy wave like the Super Kamehameha. **'Red Super Bomb'- The Red Version of the Super Bomb. It works just like the Super Bomb only a bit stronger, and uses ALOT of energy. Kuzon only use's this in Kuzon: The Video Game. **'Red Slash'- A much "Handier" Version of a Disk. It is really completely different than a Disk, it is used with close-range attacks, almost like a Sword Slash. It is used by simply swinging your hand's while having a Disc sized razor in your hand and slashing across the enemy making a Red Slash, cutting the enemy, often drawing alot of blood and a very large scar. *'Bound Sword'- When Kuzon uses his Ki Molding skills to make a Sword in his hands with Ki, it is used like one too. *'Galactic Nuker'- A Very Large Green Blast (Like the Spirit Bomb) Only Cubed, that is thrown in the Air, and then Kicked Down to create a Super Explosion, which most likely destroys the Planet it's used on. *'Super Bomb'- Kuzons' Signature Move. It's very much like the Spirit Bomb, only the energyFile:KuzonSuperbomb.jpg|thumb|286px|Kuzon using the The Super Bomb to defeat Snake comes from the user, not the Planet. The user first gather's energy in his hands facing down under his or her's Stomach area, It gets bigger and bigger thorugh about 20 Seconds (It's Main Downfall), then it is raised with both hands above the head and blasted. It is as big as the Spirit Bomb used to try to defeat Frieza, only blasted, not thrown. It unleashes a large tunnel on the end that hits the enemy, where energy is constantly surrounding the enemy at a rapid rate, which will most likely incinerate the enemy and then make a huge explosion in deep Space after being used (Unless the user uses every last bit of energy). It's used to defeat Snake. Kuzon can use it in any form. **'Ultimate Super Bomb'- A Much larger and powerful version of the Super Bomb. It is worked the same way as the Super Bomb, only takes longer and much more energy to form, and then is blasted. It's as big as the Super Spirit Bomb used against Kid Buu. Kuzon can only fully use it as a Super Saiyan 2, due to it's massive energy output. *'Super Impaler'- The Possibly largest move in Dragonball History. It is formed by forming small green and blue orbs in each hand, while your arms are stretched out, then quickly putting them together, making a blast form that continues until it is as big as a F-5 Tornado, only Blue and Green and more rapid. It makes the sky turn Green, thunder and lightning, and technically dig's right through the planet. It can break through the hardest material, and it hardly takes any energy. It makes air and energy fly everywhere all over the planet. After 1 Minute, it fully works, and it is able to destroy the strongest planet multiple times. It has only been used once, to defeated King Meje and also destroyed Planet Meje with it, while Kuzon and the other just barley make it off. Heavy Metal played hard during its usage. *'Life Eraser'- One of Legendary Super Saiyan Kuzons' Super Attacks. This Attack is used to Kill Stema. When Kuzon transforms into a Legendary Super Saiyan, this is the final attack he uses to kill Stema. It is a fast attack, it is green and looks like one of Brolys' attacks, but it's different. It is formed like a Eraser Cannon in the hand palm, then pushed right against the enemy, destroying him on contact, and possibly the user as well. It creates a Medium sized explosion after use. Kuzon had Stema pinned against a wall, when he used his anger to fill the bombs energy reserve, then he pushed it against Stemas' neck, incinerating him and the blast bounces back to Kuzon, killing him and incinerating him as well. It's only used once in his Lssj Form. *'Muscle Pack'- Used by Kuzon and Master Roshi. Master Roshis' Version in Dragonball (Series) is much more muscular than Kuzons' Version. Kuzon (When he is fighting Snake as a Super Saiyan) Uses this to reach his full power as a Super Saiyan. His Muscles puff up like Super Saiyan Gokus' on Namek with his fight with Frieza. Since Kuzons' only 15 (Saiyan Years), his were a bit bigger, due to his smaller size. He is on par with Super Saiyan Goku in this form, because Goku is a bit stronger as a Super Saiyan due to more fighting experience than Kuzon. Kuzon also uses this form as a Super Saiyan 2, and is on par with Super Saiyan 2 Goku, so as every other transformation its done with. Kuzon also uses this form in the Kuzon Saga against the Zinglys', as a 7 year old. Category:Characters Category:Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Kuzey457 Category:Main Character(s) Category:Ultra Kuzon Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Characters with ki